Master Therion
Summary Master Therion (マスターテリオン''Masutā Terion)'' is the current head of the Black Lodge and titled as Grandmaster, this youth with a contemptuous, bored expression cares little about those who cannot match his vast, mystical power, thus allows Kurou to survive their many scuffles so as to provide him a challenge and amusement. Master Therion also controls the Deus Machina Liber Legis. He is the child of Nero, "the greatest and most wicked magician in the world," and the Outer God Yog-Sothoth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | Unknown Name: Master Therion, Domitian (His Anticross name), The Great Beast of the Scriptures, Zs-A-Wia (His name as an Outer God and the true name of Liber Legis) Origin: Demonbane Gender: Male Age: Strange eons old (Albeit his physical age is somewhat undefined, due to his cycle of rebirths) Classification: Human/Outer God Hybrid (Son of Yog-Sothoth), Sorcerer, Grand Master of Black Lodge Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Teleportation, expert hand-to-hand combatant, Energy Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Matter Manipulation (Can decompose matter to the point where it doesn't exist anymore), Regeneration (High-Mid), can summon his Deus Machina, Liber Legis | All previous abilities in addition to immunity to Time and Spatial Manipulation, can summon rainbow-colored orbs that erase people from causality 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Casually dealt damage to an early-game Demonbane with his attacks), can bypass durability via atomic decomposition (Eased every atom in a nuclear bomb to the point where it was erased) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Casually leapt onto an ICMB missile mid-flight, blitzed an early-game Demonbane) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Kurou Daijuuji, who can catch missiles) | Unknown, likely much higher Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Casually punched an early-game Demonbane a few kilometers into the air, cracking its armor and overwhelming its anti-impact shields) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level | Unknown Stamina: High | Unknown Range: At least several hundred meters, at least hundreds of kilometers via teleportation, even higher with mind powers (Managed to invade the minds of everyone within Arkham City) Standard Equipment: Liber Legis, Cross of Sinner, his Grimoire, the "Pnakotic Manuscripts", which are capable of morphing into a girl named Etheldreda Intelligence: Incredibly skilled mage, calculated even his own death and resurrection, countless eons of experience fighting infinite Demonbanes with infinite different abilities, capable of predicting every move the Anticross will make Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant with sheer indifference that only seeks for new ways of thrill or enjoyment Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Magic:' With a casual gesture Master Therion generates a field of intense gravity to crush anything found within. The gravity field was strong enough to immobilize the early game Demonbane while crushing the machine from the inside by the growing pressure. The force of the gravity was strong enough to pulverize all the surrounding buildings with ease. After his return, the gravity spell has enough power to instantly crush an average Deus Machina along its pilot. *'Telepathy:' Master Therion has powerful telepathic abilities, allowing him to communicate with everyone at Arkham City at once. He can also use this power offensively, assaulting his target's mind. *'Clairvoyance:' Master Therion can observe the actions of his subordinates from his Throne Room like he was watching TV. *'Atomic Decomposition:' Master Therion can use his magic to decompose the target's atoms to nothingness via a simple touch. *'Instantaneous Teleportation:' Master Therion disperses into hexagonal shapes and reappears at someplace else. Due to his mastery, Therion can use his teleportation magic with ease in any way he desires. *'Hexagonal Barrier:' Master Therion erects a barrier made out of hexagonal layers. The barrier is comparable to Al Azif's Elder Sign, albeit it offers all-round protection. Therion's barrier can fend off mental, physical and spiritual attacks while also likely working against space-time warping abilities and black holes. *'"Chromatic Spheres":' After his rebirth, Master Therion can summon the multi-colored spheres of Yog Sothoth to erase the enemy. Anything making contact with those spheres is thrown adrift into the space between universes and thus erased from causality forever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demonbane Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Demigods Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier